Crash and Burn
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: After losing the only person she loves Buttercup begins to change for the better but what happens when a certain Rowdyruff comes back into her life after five years?


Crash and Burn

Summary: After losing the only person she loves Buttercup begins to change for the better but what happens when a certain Rowdyruff comes back into her life after five years?

AN: I do not own PPG.

She put on the helmet like Ace told her too but she just wanted to see how big his head really is as she put the helmet on and hold tight on to Ace, they was really going to fast on his motorcycle but Buttercup didn't seem to care now since she bury herself into Ace's shoulder. Nothing matters to Buttercup anymore ever since Butch left her without a word not even a goodbye, he just left her in the middle of the night when he told her that he love her and promise that no harm will come to her, he said all of that when they were fourteen years old.

"Slow down, Ace." Buttercup warned the twenty four year old. "Your going above the speed-"

That's when Ace and Buttercup crash into the building, killing Ace and landing Buttercup three months in the hospital.

Buttercup never been to the hospital before, she sat up in her bed looking outside as she hold Ace's jacket close to her. Ace was the last person that care about Buttercup and now since he is dead, Mitch was murdered in a gang, and Butch was gone without a trace, she has nobody. Buttercup wanted to cry so badly that her eyes hurt but Butch took all her tears away when he left her five years ago. Buttercup sisters were there, Bubbles sleeping on the small couch with her stuff doll octi and Blossom sleeping in the chair with her textbook wide open. The Professor was on the other chair by the couch, sleeping too but he was snoring a bit, Buttercup didn't sleep a wink as she was becoming weak gradually, maybe it was a bad idea to take the antidote to the chemical x to make her human.

Ever since Butch left, Buttercup cried non-stop and express so much rage she beat up her own two sisters leaving them bedridden for days, Buttercup runaway from home and stay away for weeks just sitting somewhere trying to figure out the many reasons why, why would Butch leave her. She search for the other tow ruffs but with no luck finding them, Buttercup rage grew and she destroy half of Townsville, when she realize what she has done she beg her arch-enemy Mojo Jojo to give her the antidote to the chemical x so she can be rid of her powers, Mojo asked her why and told her that he would miss Buttercup's beatings the most, Buttercup simply answered that there was no reason to fight anything or anyone anymore.

As soon as she took it she walk home and told her family what she has done, the reaction resulted in a lecture but the Professor concluded that if he tried to put chemical x inside of Buttercup who had it for so long it would kill her and she would become unstable to control it like her deceased sister Bunny. Buttercup spent the last five years as a human, she grew out her hair, she got more piercings much to the Professor's disappointment, she drop out of high school, wore darker clothing, and began to work on the streets to sell her exotic body, the man was not so gentle with her but the pay was good so Buttercup keep the secret to herself for the last three years. She lost her virginity to a slime ball but during the whole thing she pictured nothing but Butch and Buttercup cut herself when she realize that it wasn't Butch but a slime ball with money.

Buttercup enjoy inflicting pain on herself just to make the pain seem to stop or cease. She never like the idea since her friend Robin committed suicide before she was thirteen, Buttercup cut herself when she was thirteen she enjoy watching herself heal it became a little past time hobby but it went away when Buttercup spend time with Butch. Butch change everything for Buttercup making her life a bit more enjoyable.

Buttercup was released from the hospital several days later, she was home alone one night and she got ready to make some money. She save some money from her prostitution but Buttercup want to make more just in case she see something in the store or she run out of condoms.

Buttercup went out the door in a short mini skirt, fishnet stockings, black halter tube top, high heel boots, her hair was down, and Buttercup apply some light makeup on her face. She walk down the streets to her spot as she put a cigarette to her mouth as she waited for a customer. Hours pass and Buttercup became slowly frustrated when she didn't get a customer.

"Hey there little girl." someone wrap their arm around Buttercup pulling her close. "What are you doing out before curfew?"

"Nothing," Buttercup playing along. "Are you going to punish me, mister big daddy?"

"Maybe, but not out here." the person breathe in Buttercup's ear. "Back at my place, it's not far from here."

"Okay." Buttercup puff on her smoke as she followed the stranger.

"Put that out will you?" he asked as the customer pointed at Buttercup's cigarette. Buttercup sigh as she obey as she toss it to the dirty ground with the other cigarettes and pieces of trash. They walk to an apartment complex and they walk up a few stairs until they reach a door, the guy opened the door and Buttercup walk in first as she look around for the bedroom ,she found it and set her purse down on the kitchen counter. She strut to the bedroom and sat on the bed smiling, all the while inside her head she didn't feel like doing this. The guy walk over and Buttercup got a good look at the guy first, he has short black hair and dark green eyes. His skin is tone and it was hard to touch but soft in appearance, Buttercup blink a bit so she could focus a bit more. The guy touch her face and caress it gently,

"Do you remember me?" he asked as he lean closer. Buttercup didn't answered as she stare into those dark green eyes. "Buttercup it's me, Butch."

Buttercup gasp as she heard his name, she never heard his name in years and this person standing in front of her holding her chin so close to his face is not her Butch.

"Buttercup what happen to you?" he asked her as he got a good look at her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Buttercup wanted to say something but the words caught in her throat as she tried to hold back tears. She tug on Butch shirt as she pull him closer to her as she cry into his shirt. Butch hold her as she let her cry as he stroke her hair, Buttercup cry for a good twenty minutes when Butch asked her again.

"It's none of your business," she sniffled as she move away from Butch and cross her arms. "You wasn't there, remember?"

"Buttercup," Butch call out to her as he tried to pull her back to him but Buttercup push his arm away. "I know your angry with me but you got to understand, I did this for you."

"Leaving me for five years telling me you love me!" Buttercup argued getting even more frustrated. "You left me for five years with heartbreak, Butch. I hate you and I never wanted to see you again! Why did you come back, anyways!?"

"I love you, Buttercup." Butch said as he look at Buttercup. "I know your piss at me for leaving you but I did it because to protect you from Him."

"What's Him got to do with this?"

"Him plan to get rid of you girls once and for all," Butch explained. "He made clones of us to hurt you so badly that they could kill you and then I would be so angry that I would lose you so my brothers and I plan to take the clones out which we did last year. I wanted to see you but I was so injured I had to heal and rest up for another year which makes it five counting three years of non-stop battle."

Buttercup listened and she wanted to forgive Butch but the pain was still there. Butch move closer to Buttercup and touch her bare shoulders,

"You look so beautiful," he complemented. "I love your long hair and how it brings out your eyes. And you so well developed. Buttercup I can't believe how much you change over the last five years."

"Sweet talking will get you no where." Buttercup said coldly as she didn't move from Butch embrace as he push her to his chest and remove her hair from her face. Buttercup stare blankly at Butch as he smiled at her, his hand made gentle strokes down her arm to her thigh, Buttercup felt a vibrating noise from deep inside Butch chest as he tired to contain himself. His lips rub her temple then he lightly kiss it, Buttercup hold her breathe as Butch smiled at her.

"Kiss me." he asked.

Buttercup shook her head as Butch look at her sadly, he lifted her up from his chest and turn her around to face him, he asked again,

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"That's not a good excuse, love."

"Don't call me that." Buttercup glare at him, she punch him in the chest as hard as she could. "You don't love me!"

Butch stare in horror as Buttercup punch him again as tears come from her eyes.

"Buttercup, your powers,"

"Yes, they're gone." Buttercup look at Butch. "Forever because of you!"

"I didn't ask for you to do such a thing so why do it?" Butch became anger also.

"Because, because!" Buttercup tried to think up a good reason. "Never mind. You don't give a damn about me."

"Yes, I do." Butch pull Buttercup closer to him, his grip was hurting her as Butch notice this he loosen up a bit so he wouldn't be hurting her. "Buttercup, I love you so much that it just hurts me how you treat yourself."

Buttercup look away as Butch put his hand on her chin so she was facing Butch again, Butch lean in and was about to kiss her when Buttercup tried to turn away but Butch hold a grip on her. Buttercup close her eyes as Butch lips touch her's. she punch him and tried to push away but Butch pull her close to him. Buttercup cry as she force her nails into his shoulder, Butch hiss into the kiss and broke it kissing Buttercup's neck.

"No, no." she mew like a kitten as she tried to push Butch away. "I don't want this, I don't want you not anymore."

Butch suck on her neck and lick it as he move his hand up Buttercup's thigh causing her to make a little noise that he wanted to hear again. Buttercup seem to be relax as Butch push her back on the mattress, Butch took his jacket off and pull off his shirt. Buttercup blush as she look away as Butch apply light kisses on her cheek.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he turn Buttercup's face to look at him. "Can you forgive me?"

Buttercup voice was caught in her throat as Butch kiss her breathlessly, his tongue lick her bottom lip and she open her mouth for him to explore. She moan into his mouth as Butch touch her chest, her heartbeat seem to beat faster than before as she let some tears fall down her cheek. Butch lick them away as Buttercup try to catch her breath, Butch spread Buttercup's leg open as he lay on top of her, he straddle Buttercup by putting her legs around his waist as he went back to kissing her.

Buttercup was completely faze and her head seem to be in a daze as she kiss Butch back, she knew that this is some dream that she was dreaming but everything felt so right and it went so well together.

Butch couldn't contain himself as he press his lips harder onto Buttercup causing her to gasp in shock, he wanted her so badly that he could very much well end of dead if he didn't have her now, right then and there. Butch pull back as he look at the beautiful puff below him, her long raven colored hair was spread out on the bed , her face red and a little pale, and her eyes sparkling. He kiss her hand as he asked her,

"Buttercup, please." he begged her. "Let me show you what making love really feels like."

Buttercup nodded her head making Butch smiled as he lean down to kiss her again, he help Buttercup remove her top, skirt and fishnets. Butch laid her back down as he took in her naked body, she was like a vision of beauty as he lightly touch her. He remove his pants and boxers but before he could enter her, Buttercup shouted,

"Wait!"

Buttercup cried silently as she put back her clothes as Butch also did the same in silence when Buttercup finished, she sat on the bed and sob loudly. Butch was angry, he was very disappointed not angry at the green puff, Butch keep his shirt off as he walk over to Buttercup's side and kiss her hands.

"I'll wait for you." Butch said as he whisper those words into her hands.

Buttercup nodded as she sniffled, Butch push her hair back and smile at her, applying another kiss on her lips that made Buttercup wrap her arms around his neck.

Butch drop her off at her old house watching the green puff waved goodnight but it wasn't much for Butch as he flew to her and kiss her hard to savor her taste one last time.

Buttercup went upstairs trying not to wake anyone and when she finally made it to her room, she walk to her bed and pull out a razor from under her pillow. She cut herself where they other scars, the pain stung as she bite her lip to keep her from screaming but the tears overflow her cheeks. She lay down covering her new mark as she thought about Butch until she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning or mid-morning she heard someone tapping on her window. Buttercup open one eye and saw Butch with donuts, Buttercup gave a mute squeal of joy as she held up one finger to give her time to change and shower but she realize that she wasn't a powerpuff girl so she walk over to the window and open it. Butch kiss her as he flew in.

"Morning." he smiled.

Buttercup smiled back as she nodded her head.

"You need a few minutes to change?" he asked and Buttercup nodded her head. "Okay, don't keep me waiting long."

Buttercup smiled widen as she kiss Butch and walk off to the bathroom. She heard her sisters and her father downstairs eating breakfast happily as Buttercup tiptoe to the bathroom. She wash herself thoroughly with Bubbles floral body wash and shampoo, when Buttercup was finished, she brush her teeth. and rinse her mouth out, and warp a light green towel around her body thus letting her wet long hair to air dry as she tiptoe back into her room, she put on a smile for Butch but when she enter her room, Butch hold up the razor that she used to cut herself last night. Buttercup look on the floor in shame as she close the door behind her and made her way slowly to the bed where Butch was sitting.

"What the hell is this?" he spoke his voice angry, Buttercup flinch as she play with her hair. Butch grab her hand and turn it over to see the wrist that was slit open last night, it was just a open cut that stung while she took a hot shower. Butch stare at the ugly mark as he kiss it

"….I'm sorry." Buttercup spoke as she touch Butch hand. "I just, I'm just fuck up."

"No your not." Butch smiled as he kiss Buttercup's wound again before getting up. "Stay here, I go find some bandages for that wound."

Buttercup nodded as Butch gave her the box of donuts and patted her wet head. Butch walk out of the room closing the door halfway, Buttercup ate the variety of donuts quietly as Butch return with a handful of bandages. Buttercup giggled as he sat them down on her bed.

"I don't need that much," she smiled at him as Butch took her arm and began to wrap it.

"I'm aware but your sister flew up the stairs I had to grab a handful and hideout in the closet before she flew back down."

Butch finished wrapping Buttercup's arm as Buttercup feed him a donut.

"Ugh, jelly filled." he made a face as Buttercup finished it off and licking her fingers. She feed Butch another one when he smiled. "Mmmm, cream-filled. My favorite."

"Pervert," Buttercup teased as she finished the donut, Butch lean in and lick Buttercup's bottom lip.

"You got cream on your mouth." he smirked as he kiss her.

"Are we going to be like this," Buttercup asked as they lay on her bed after making out for almost and hour.

"Like what?" Butch asked. Buttercup thought about it and shrugged her shoulders as she ran her hands up and down Butch's chest.

"Like a couple. Lovers, something like that or close to it."

"I think we should be lovers since we almost made love or we should be boyfriend and girlfriend." Butch wave his hand around and put it back behind his head as he sigh heavily. "I don't know, it's mainly up to you, Cupcake."

"Don't call me that," Buttercup pouted, hating her new nickname already. "Butchie."

"Ugh! Don't call me that!!" Butch groaned as both he and Buttercup share a laugh.

Buttercup touch her now dried hair,

"Should I cut my hair?" she asked Butch who look at her. "Do you like it long or short?"

"What do you prefer, cupcake?"

"Short."

"Long." Butch smiled.

"Asshole." Buttercup glare at him.

"Bitch." Butch fire back.

"I hate you." Buttercup sigh.

"And I love you, cupcake." Butch smiled as he kiss the top of her head.

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"It just bothers me a bit, when someone says 'I love you'." Buttercup explained.

"Did someone say that to you other than me?"

Buttercup nodded her head , "His name was Ace. He help me through the pain for the last four years and just about a few weeks ago, he died in a bike accident. And I was on that bike with him and I was the only one that survived."

"Buttercup! He was driving recklessly and you got on with him!?" Butch whisper shouted trying to keep his voice down. "He could have killed you!"

"He didn't," Buttercup shook her head. "He saved me, he knew that halfway down the road that his brakes stop working and he told me to put on his helmet so I did and the helmet saved me. Ace save me."

Butch hold Buttercup closer to him as she cried, he stroke her hair and tired to calm her down.

"I wonder did he know that you'll be back for me." Buttercup thought aloud. "I wonder if he knew that someday that you would come back for me."

"Maybe, maybe not." Butch answered. "But I'm so glad that your still here and that I get another chance to see you again."

"Me, too." Buttercup smiled as hold onto Butch tighter. "Me, too."

The end.

AN: Read and review!! Please and Thank you!!


End file.
